


Не самый достойный человек

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Midi G-PG-13 [1]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возможно, он действительно вырезал всю деревню, где уже не осталось способных держать оружие. Док не помнит точно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не самый достойный человек

**Author's Note:**

> упоминания насилия, смертей персонажей, каннибализма

_Если опять подумать_  
Об этих краях и людях,  
Отнюдь не всегда достойных,  
Не слишком родных и добрых,  
Но странно приметных духом  
И движимых общим духом,  
И объединенных борьбою,  
Которая их разделила.  
(Томас Стернз Элиот — «Четыре квартета») 

Док и Синий Бык были близкими друзьями, из тех, кого вполне можно назвать «братьями по оружию» с упором на слово «братья». И именно поэтому смерть Синего Быка оказалась для Дока так значима. У многих наемников найдется в прошлом такая вот особая смерть: друг, подруга, наставник, кровный родственник — их профессия много кого может забрать, и сколько ни готовь себя мысленно к тому, что однажды лишишься кого-нибудь важного, смягчить удар не удастся.

После ударов остаются раны — но со временем раны заживают, а шрамов хватает у любого наемника, Док в этом ничем не отличается от Барни Росса или Клауса Сэйнтса. Они все похожи, пусть у каждого и своя дорога. 

Большинство из них — люди не самые достойные, но если бы Дока спросили, он бы сказал, что чувствует себя спокойно рядом с другими наемниками — в большинстве случаев, по крайней мере. Он никогда не верил, будто грех или преступление способны бесповоротно превратить человека в чудовище, отметить его несмываемой печатью порока или нечто еще в этом духе. 

В многозначности человеческой природы он мог убедиться на собственном опыте и старался думать об окружающих не хуже, чем о самом себе. 

«Неудержимые» всегда казались ему славными ребятами, но Док не стал одним из них и был уверен, что уже никогда не станет, он не командный игрок. Ему доводилось с ними работать несколько раз, пусть даже они и не были в одной команде, но даже несколько часов работы рука об руку — или друг против друга, у наемников случается и такое — могут многое сказать о человеке. С «Неудержимыми» Доку повезло иметь дело только когда они выступали на одной стороне: в Афганистане, в Конго, и, конечно, в Сербии, где он получил свое прозвище, с годами полностью заменившее имя. 

Ему казалось, что это все случилось чертовски давно, целую вечность назад, хотя на самом деле прошло всего два десятка лет — и меньше двух десятков войн, в которые Док впутывался то на одной стороне, то на другой.

Многие люди со стороны были уверены, что наемники должны смотреть на вещи иначе, ценить каждый прожитый день за два, а, возможно, за три, но все было иначе — большинство из наемников привыкло считать не годами. Они мерили время от войны до войны, от работы до работы — которой хватало для тех, кто умеет держать оружие и готов стрелять по живым мишеням, — и этот подход всегда казался Доку справедливым: они все толкают историю вперед, каждой своей победой или проигрышем, если кто и имеет право мерить так собственную жизнь, то это именно они, а не генералы или президенты. Командиры только принимают решения, отдают приказы, а в правду их превращают те, кто ушел на войну, не важно — добровольцы, наемники или призывники. 

Настоящие старые вояки, высаживавшиеся в Нормандии или воевавшие с японцами на Тихом Океане, уже ушли из дела, хотя Док застал последних из них — у каждого в кармане была целая россыпь военных историй, из тех, которыми можно по-настоящему гордиться. Не просто шуточки или рассказы о том, как кто-то из сослуживцев поймал пулю. Доку нравилось их слушать, когда он был еще молодой и верил, что однажды станет таким же: героем, освобождающим измученные страны от общего врага. Но теперь те из них, кто был жив, уже вышли на покой, спрятались ото всех так, что никто не найдет. Все их войны закончились, осталась только память о пережитом. 

Зато по-прежнему в деле были парни вроде Старика с Ружьем или Бешеного Кокни. Они не воевали, но в конце сороковых и начале пятидесятых добивали последних беглых нацистов — они сами тогда были мальчишками, но до сих пор помнили, каково это было: охотиться на них, сначала по всей Европе, потом — по югу Америки, ловить одного за другим и отправлять по почте их головы в Израиль, чтобы получить в качестве платы немного золота. 

Конечно, Старик или Кокни выходили на задания уже нечасто, но время от времени брали небольшую плату за несколько убийств, где-нибудь в Африке или на Ближнем Востоке. Когда Дока поймали, он как раз помогал одному из таких, Наполеону О’Грэйди — тот говорил, что еще подростком хотел бежать воевать с японцами после Перл-Харбора, но не смог обмануть приемную комиссию и добыть документы, которым бы поверили. Он рассказывал эту историю столько раз, что Доку она казалась выдумкой: никто не будет понапрасну истрепывать правду до тех пор, пока она не сотрется окончательно. Скорее уж так будут твердить самому себе и другим ложь, в которую нужно поверить, чего бы это ни стоило. Впрочем, Док никогда не осуждал тех, кто темнит насчет своего прошлого, — иногда в наемники шли те, кому было что скрывать, иногда — те, кому было чего стыдиться. О’Грэйди, по крайней мере, всегда был честен и обещал за помощь хорошие деньги. 

Работа, которую он подбросил Доку, казалась не самой сложной: напасть на лагерь, поднять шум и когда все встанут на дыбы — погнать их прямо на О’Грэйди, прятавшегося со своей винтовкой на холме. Главной целью был некто Черный Фаруд. Остальные — те, кому он заплатил, такие же, как сами О’Грэйди и Док, потому, что именно этим и занимаются наемники: убивают друг друга. Для уничтожения мирного населения придуманы ракеты, а для лидеров разных сомнительных движений — шпионские сети. 

Так или иначе, все должно было пройти быстро и гладко, но стремительно скатилось к чертям, когда на самого О’Грэйди напали с фланга — не люди Фаруда, а агенты ЦРУ. В Управлении нередко правая рука не знает, что делает левая, и это был как раз подобный случай: один человек нанял О’Грэйди, а другой послал охотиться за Фарудом чуть не роту солдат, каждому из которых приказали стрелять без предупреждения. 

И вот так старик О’Грэйди отправился на тот свет, а Док — за решетку: он попытался уйти, но когда понял, что окружен, а люди Фаруда готовы открыть огонь, только бы не сдаваться «грязным американским псам», решил сдаться. Если бы ему повезло, то никто не стал бы с ним возиться: все понимают, что чистых людей среди наемников нет, но и адского пламени большинство из них не заслуживает, так что его бы наградили парой недель в каком-нибудь отстойнике, а потом бы отпустили и забыли, или даже сразу же послали бы ко всем чертям. Но Док зря полагался на удачу, и в тот раз ему серьезно не повезло, определенно был не его день, как он сам говорил потом: командир второго взвода, к которому Док вышел, подняв руки, служил с ним вместе, как раз в Сербии, и знал его историю от точки до точки, какой ее друг другу пересказывали, постоянно приукрашивая, превращая в дешевую страшилку для новобранцев; война — всегда ад, а люди склонны населять любой ад самими страшными демонами, которых только способны придумать. 

Про Дока ходило много разных слухов, и он никогда ни один из них не подтверждал — себе дороже. И когда его спрашивали, действительно ли он вырезал целую деревню мирных жителей, тот уходил от ответа: неважно, какой была правда, и неважно, хотел ли он лгать. Тем, кто захочет рассказывать о нем страшные истории, не помешает никакое «нет», повтори он его хоть тысячу раз, а так его хотя бы боялись. 

Ему повезло, что он успел стать «Доком» до того, как эта история обрела крылья и вспорхнула с ветки. Он мог бы стать каким-нибудь «Черным Людоедом» или чем-нибудь похуже. Но он был в первую очередь сносным врачом — не полноценной заменой полевому медику, конечно, но Док примерно представлял, как подлатать раненного, недаром три года помогал брату в ветеринарной клинике: он не знал точно, где у человека проходят крупные сосуды и представлял расположение внутренностей только приблизительно, но зато умел зашивать раны, будь те поверхностными или глубокими, накладывать шины на переломы. Даже те, кто его побаивался, ценили умение Дока отличать того, у кого еще есть шансы, от живого трупа, которому можно помочь разве что пустив пулю в затылок. 

Но историю о вырезанной деревне все равно передавали друг другу, как школьники передают из рук в руки единственный на весь класс порножурнал, украденный у чьего-то старшего брата. 

Говорили, что тело Синего Быка Билла, с которым Док тогда работал вместе, и с которым они были как братья, боевики бросили посреди какой-то деревни, а Док, узнав об этом, съехал с катушек и убил всех, каждую женщину, каждого ребенка, выпотрошил всех кур и развесил на заборах освежеванные трупы собак. 

С каждым новым пересказом к истории о резне прибавлялись подробности: якобы, поклявшись отомстить, Док съел кусок мяса, отрезанный от трупа погибшего сослуживца, причастившись его плоти, или как минимум разрисовал собственное лицо его кровью, а, может быть, Синий Бык погиб по его вине, потому, что Док его бросил в той деревне раненого, обнаружил мертвым, когда вернулся, и сошел с ума. 

Док даже не пытался спорить с теми, кто это все рассказывал, надеясь, что со временем подобные истории забудутся. У многих наемников есть в биографии что-то подобное, и неважно, происходило ли это на самом деле. Все рассказывают друг другу о том, как Тренч Маузер запытал до смерти всю семью некоего Хосе Торреса, мексиканского торговца оружием, который никак не хотел сдавать своих деловых партнеров, и о том, как Малышка Белла подожгла казино Фрэнсиса Уитли, чтобы загнать его в ловушку, ничуть не задумываясь о том, сколько невинных — по крайней мере, более невинных, чем она сама или Уитли, — людей пострадает в пожаре. Док — такой же, как они, ожившая страшная история о том, как важно хотя бы время от времени думать не только об эффективности собственных методов, даже если ты зарабатываешь на жизнь, устраивая государственные перевороты в мелких странах. 

Но для лейтенанта Флетчера, как звали того, кто решил отправить Дока за решетку, история мести за Синего Была была не просто страшной историей о том дерьме, которое война делает с хорошими — хотя бы относительно — людьми. «Он вырезал целую деревню, когда мы были в Сербии» — сказал Флетчер, поднимая оружие. Док был у него на мушке и понимал, что пытаться сбежать было бы не просто глупо, а смертельно опасно. Он конечно, любил рискнуть, но не тогда, когда шанс получить пулю в спину или в лоб, в несколько раз превышал шанс выбраться из леса живым. 

Так что он сдался, надеясь на лучшее. Док надеялся, что возможность сбежать появится позже, так что ему оставалось только подыгрывать Флетчеру. Удивительно, но за столько лет тот даже не забыл его полное имя, и называл Дока именно так: Мартин Джозеф Уайт, как будто это делало его более настоящим. У чудовищ из мифов крайне редко бывают вторые имена и фамилии, тем более — христианские, но Флетчеру, похоже, нравилось, как звучит: «это — Мартин Джозеф Уайт, и он — убийца». 

Вряд ли Флетчер действительно верил во всю историю полностью, в каждое слово — вряд ли хоть кто-то во всем мире верил в нее полностью, раз уж на то пошло — но он попытался привлечь к себе внимание, притащив на цепи человека, устроившего массовое побоище, и это ему удалось. 

По крайней мере, Дока не отправили куда-нибудь в Гитмо, и нашлись ребята, которые захотели вытащить его наружу, не дожидаясь, пока машина правосудия по-настоящему придет в движение. То есть до того, как начнется превращение байки о смерти Синего Быка из страшилки в повод вздернуть Дока на фонарном столбе под рассказы газетчиков о том, как работающие заодно с великой американской армией наемники превращают войну из серии политических ходов в сплошную кровавую резню без конца и края. Наемников легко обвинять в любых смертных грехах, у них нет ни профсоюза, ни официальной программы государственной поддержки; Доку вряд ли помогло то, что он черный, из бедной семьи, так и не набравшийся терпения на учебу в колледже. 

Иногда он думал о своем брате и о том, попытался ли бы тот что-то для него сделать, если бы узнал о происходящем. У Генри вряд ли бы хватило денег на хорошего адвоката, и даже хороший адвокат едва ли смог бы помочь в такой ситуации, но Док хотя бы знал, что у него по-прежнему есть семья, что ему будет куда вернуться, если однажды захочет перестать убивать людей за деньги — или не сможет этого делать, не важно. 

Вероятно, ему придется узнать об этом всем как-нибудь в другой раз. Док готов подождать, он всегда был терпеливым. Как и Генри. 

Как только выяснилось, что Управлению возня с Доком не нужна к черту, Флетчер, не долго думая, скинул того на руки тем, кто тоже когда-то воевал в Сербии, только на другой стороне. Наверное, получил за это несколько долларов и обещание помочь в поисках каких-нибудь арабских террористов — Док не знал подробностей, но мог их себе предположить без особого труда: он сам не раз заключал подобные сделки, и одна мало чем отличается от другой. И, как правило, тот, кого меняют на будущую помощь, получает только смерть, быструю и болезненную или долгую и еще более болезненную.

«Неудержимые» спасли ему жизнь, заодно избавив мир от россыпи вооруженных ублюдков. 

Они предложили ему остаться, и Док с благодарностью согласился: может быть, он и не был одним из них, но «Неудержимые» относились к нему с уважением, а он — к ним и Доку этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы встать с ними плечом к плечу. 

Теперь он точно находился в зале ожидания: никаких оснований уходить, сниматься с места и двигаться дальше. Док чувствовал: будущее само его найдет, когда наступит подходящий момент, нужно только до него дотянуть. Нужно дождаться — и он хорошо умел ждать. 

«Неудержимые» были не самой подходящей для него компанией — слишком дружные, давно принюхавшиеся друг к другу, а Док был в их стае чужаком, но лучше работать там, где чувствуешь себя лишним, чем оказаться на улице, или, того хуже, за решеткой, в руках каких-нибудь специалистов по пыткам, которые не только разобрали бы по частям историю с мертвыми сербами, но еще и повесили бы на Дока сотрудничество с Аль-Каидой или самим Сатаной. 

«Неудержимые» — люди, к которым он почти не боится повернуться спиной, а в их деле это дорогого стоит, Док готов признать это вслух, а такими словами он попусту не разбрасывается. Барни — честный парень, и когда Док спросил, он ответил прямо: наводку на его местонахождение дал человек некоего мистера Черча, из Управления. Доку это имя ничего не сказало, но О’Грэйди за охоту на Черного Фаруда заплатил кто-то из ЦРУ, и вряд ли такое совпадение стоит считать случайным. 

К сожалению, О’Грэйди вышибли мозги. Доку было чертовски жаль старика — тот был хорошим человеком, надежным настолько, насколько это возможно, временами болтливым, но всегда выглядевшим спокойно, точно знал ответы на все вопросы заранее. К тому же Док не отказался бы узнать у него побольше о заказчиках облавы на Фаруда.  
Но жалеть неслучившемся Док не видел смысла. 

Благодаря Барни и его ребятам, он, по крайней мере, не чувствовал себя потерянным, а это тоже неплохо. Вполне возможно, что ничего лучше у него никогда не будет. В определенном смысле, понимание этого приободряло Дока: может быть, бар, где «Неудержимые» собирались, когда у них не было работы, и напоминал ему зал ожидания, но, продолжая метафору, лучше ждать под крышей, чем где-нибудь на улице, открытому всем ветрам. 

Когда-нибудь его автобус или поезд прибудет — или же Док уйдет на своих двоих, по той самой дороге, идущей сквозь кладбище всех, чьи смерти он видел, — так много могильных камней, на каждом из которых выбито чье-то имя. 

Некоторые запоминают имена, Док раньше предпочитал идти не останавливаясь, но теперь он понял, что это — не самый лучший подход. По крайней мере, не универсальный.  
Едва ли Барни Росс помнил каждого, кого убил собственными руками, — но вряд ли он забыл всех. 

И он помнил имена всех погибших братьев по оружию. 

Первое время «Неудержимые» не задавали никаких вопросов, только через добрых полгода после того, как Док к ним присоединился, Гуннар спросил его прямо: «Это правда? История про тебя, Синего Быка и кучу мертвых гражданских?». Гуннар не был особенно правильным человеком, он точно не стал бы осуждать Дока, даже скажи тот, что разрисовал лицо кровью младенцев и танцевал голый при луне, прославляя всех демонов ада. Впрочем, Док не посчитал нужным тратить время или силы на то, чтобы сочинить еще одну глупую страшную сказку о самом себе, и сказал только, как всегда: «Может быть».

При всем желании, он не сумел бы ответить честнее, и, возможно, именно это беспокоило Дока по-настоящему, начинало выедать его изнутри, как червь, стоило только задуматься: он не знал на самом деле, что именно случилось в деревне, где погиб Синий Бык. 

Док столько раз слышал пересказ собственной истории, что запутался и сам забыл правду. Может быть, потому, что в глубине души хотел ее забыть — а, может быть, потому, что правда сама по себе слишком непрочная вещь и легко разрушается, стоит от нее отвернуться хоть на секунду. 

Какое-то время Док пытался разобраться в собственных воспоминаниях и всей той лжи, которая на них налипла, но у него не получалось отделить одно от другого, и раздражающее чувство потерянности, червяком копошившееся внутри, становилось еще сильнее, еще навязчивее. Попытка за попыткой проваливались, и тогда Док решил: не стоит пытаться все вспомнить — иногда правда важна, а иногда — просто бессмысленна. Иногда стоит помнить о произошедшем, но иногда, особенно если речь идет о случае, после которого остался глубокий шрам, правильнее всего — забыть, и пусть другие считают все могильные камни, о которые ты запнулся на своем пути. Такие, как Флетчер, все равно придумают свою собственную историю о тебе, и не важно что скажешь ты сам. 

Он уничтожил собственную историю, вычистил ее из собственной головы, приказав самому себе не вспоминать о ней больше никогда. 

Когда-то Док просто не хотел спорить или оправдываться и бросал свои неопределенные ответы, как кость псам, но потом понял, что у него нет ничего, кроме камней на его дороге, которые он сам уже давно перестал считать. 

Возможно, он действительно все это сделал: убил несколько десятков женщин и детей, в одиночку сжег целую деревню только потому, что там убили его друга. В конце концов, Док никогда не был хорошим человеком и не считал себя таковым, а война всегда вытаскивает наружу все самое худшее. С другой стороны, как бы дорог ему ни был Синий Бык, вряд ли Док был не в состоянии понять, что если мирные жители и виновны в его смерти, то исключительно косвенно. А, значит, нет никаких оснований убивать их, всех до единого, или, тем более, разрисовывать свое лицо кровью, не говоря уж о прочих, еще более абсурдных версиях произошедших событий. 

Кому-то и сама история о массовой резне могла бы показаться бредовой, но только не Доку. Он знал: она может оказаться правдой, она похожа на правду, не настолько, чтобы он готов был понести за нее наказание, но в то же время достаточно, чтобы хотя бы иногда, сидя в зале ожидания, думать о, возможно, убитых им женщинах и детях, съеденном мясе, размазанной по лице крови, сидя в зале ожидания. 

Возможно, если он проведет за этим достаточно времени, то рано или поздно сможет найти правду внутри собственной головы. Док уверен, что ему стоит попытаться, независимо от того, удастся ли ему вспомнить правду, какой бы та ни была. Даже если она окажется неприятнее, чем он мог бы предположить, исходя из всех сочиненных о нем страшных историй.  
Время от времени находились те, кто предполагал, что Док бросил Синего Быка, оставил его умирать — но эта версия так и не стала популярной, ее отметали каждый раз. Работавшие Доком всегда говорили: он — хороший парень, не из тех, кто на такое способен. Он не раз спасал жизнь своим братьям по оружию.

Док искренне хотел верить в то, что поступил правильно, проявил себя как человек достойный — но он не мог бы поклясться в этом. Порой, когда он думал о смерти Синего Быка, именно эта версия событий казалась ему самой верной: они вдвоем вошли в деревню, чтобы найти скрывавшихся там террористов, но попали в засаду, и тогда Док сбежал, не стал дожидаться, пока его захватят в плен, — он бросил Синего Быка. Потом Док вернулся в эту деревню, но не смог найти никого из убийц. И, возможно, он действительно вырезал всю деревню, где уже не осталось способных держать оружие, просто чтобы избавиться от желания отомстить. 

Доку не нравилось задумываться о вероятности подобного варианта — потому, что, зная себя лучше, чем кто бы то ни было еще, он был более чем уверен: да, он был способен на подобное. Любой человек, который ценит собственную жизнь, способен, и какого высокого мнения он бы ни был о собственных моральных качествах, Док понимал: да, он мог бросить Синего Быка. И, раз уж на то пошло, это путь казался ему намного вероятнее, чем все страшные истории о каннибализме и разрисовывании лица кровью убитых детей. 

Закрыв глаза, он не видел перед собой ни сожженных домов, ни трупов, лежащих на земле, ни крови на собственных руках, ничего. Он стер правду из собственной головы слишком старательно, уничтожил ее — и теперь Доку было жаль, что он так сделал. Он шел вперед, не останавливаясь, не думая о моменте, который, возможно, был главным в его жизни, а теперь пришло время остановиться и задуматься, собрать по частям то, что когда-то было им же самим разбито вдребезги. 

Док надеялся, что если он действительно сможет разобраться в истории о смерти Синего Быка, то перестанет чувствовать себя чужим среди «Неудержимых». Или, по крайней мере, поймет, почему ему лучше снова стать одиночкой — чтобы больше никого не оставить в руках врага, как он оставил Синего Быка: если не можешь с уверенностью пообещать своим друзьям, что никогда их не бросишь, то лучше избегать подобных ситуаций самым простым способом. 

Но, способен он на предательство или нет, у Дока было время на размышление и выбор. Пока с ним рядом были люди, на которых он мог положиться, и которые, что еще важнее, могли положиться друг на друга, если он сам окажется недостаточно надежным, не настоящим братом по оружию, способным на самопожертвование. 

Когда «Неудержимые» предложили ему присоединиться к ним в Кашмире, Док согласился: тем, кто планирует подбросить немного угля в огонь войны между Индией и Пакистаном, пригодится человек, который способен хорошо обращаться с ножами, умеет стрелять, управлять самолетом, может подменить любого из команды, более или менее успешно. Док прекрасно это понимал, и вряд ли хоть кто-нибудь взялся бы с ним спорить. Именно поэтому Барни Росс и не предложил ему прямо идти своей дорогой после того, как они разобрались со Стоунбэнксом: Док не тот человек, который оказался бы лишним в их команде. Он ответил: «да, конечно, спасибо за предложение, я пойду с вами», и позже, когда они вместе отправились в Бразилию, поймать парня из списка самых разыскиваемых ФБР преступников, и еще раз, когда Толлу и Кристмасу был нужен третий участник команды, чтобы устроить в Иране одну небольшую охоту на бывших лидеров Аль-Каиды. Это согласие далось ему несколько труднее, чем предыдущие, — чем меньше людей в команде, тем опаснее ошибка, проявление слабости, каждое лишнее сомнение со стороны любого из них, но останавливаться или отказываться было бы неправильно — достаточно похоже на предательство, чтобы Док не захотел отступать и снова сказал: «да, я с вами». Если другие будут верить в его надежность, то ему самому станет легче поверить в нее. 

Если Доку повезет, то он сумеет собрать свое будущее — самую лучшую версию будущего из возможных — склеив вместе множество осколков, с той же старательностью, с которой когда-то разрушал собственные воспоминания. 

Следуя за «Неудержимыми», импровизируя в рамках общего плана — Барни вполне устраивал подобный подход — Док постоянно вспоминал О’Грэйди, их последнее общее дело и его вечные рассказы. Однажды сам Док, если его не пристрелят, станет точно таким же: стариком, бесконечно повторяющим одну и ту же историю — но не о собственной мечте попасть на фронт, а о чужой смерти, предательстве или сумасшествии, о целой деревне убитых мирных жителей или о всего одном брошенном друге, не важно. Важно, что он сможет произнести вслух каждое слово правды, — или того, во что будет верить как в правду. 

Иногда прошлое становится чертовски важным — даже прошлое, которое ты собственными руками стер в порошок, — но это не повод мешать настоящему идти своим чередом, Док в этом был уверен. Продолжая работать, он скорее доведет до конца то, чего хочет. 

Барни Росс однажды предложил Доку найти Флетчера и хотя бы отрезать ему ухо — кровь в обмен на кровь, унижение за унижение, и все прочее, как полагается. Док сказал, что подумает, — едва ли стоило делать нечто подобное: Флетчер был сукиным сыном, и, скорее всего, одним из тех, по чьей вине правая рука Управления не знает, что делает левая, пожалуй, он даже заслуживал наказания за попытку засадить Дока в клетку. Но, с другой стороны, именно он подтолкнул Дока к тому будущему, которое тот теперь пытался для себя выстроить.

Залы ожидания нужны не только для того, чтобы коротать время от одного события до другого. Если провести в нем достаточно много времени, можно найти правду внутри собственной головы. По крайней мере, Док на это надеялся. 

У него впереди по-прежнему была дорога, вдоль которой тянулись шеренгами могильные камни, — убитые враги, погибшие друзья, случайные жертвы — но теперь Док будет старательно их считать, читать имена, выбитые на них, и сделает все возможное, чтобы не забыть ни одного из них.


End file.
